Known from the state of the art are different RJ45 plugs for different categories of transmission. Standard Cat5e does not require mandatory shielding of the individual conductors of the wire pairs. When these plugs are shielded, they are usually shielded by a piece of metal attached to the outside.
The new Cat6A transmission standard has significantly stricter requirements for the shielding as well as the routing of the wires inside the plug.
This requires great care when attaching a cable to the plug.
There is the additional requirement that the plugs should be easy to assemble in the field, i.e. they should be easy to handle.
Simultaneous fulfillment of the requirement of reliable connections meeting the requirements of Cat6A as well as easy handling in the field were not given in the state of the art known to the applicant.
The applicant has realized that one significant measure to meet the requirements of Cat6A is the individual shielding of wires of a wire pair, while minimizing the near-end crosstalk at the connection points as well.